


A Midnight's Romance

by Tazmania3056



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Oikawa Tooru, I'm in a fluff mood for once, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Some Fluff, genderbend oikawa, iwaoi - Freeform, oiiwa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmania3056/pseuds/Tazmania3056
Summary: Oikawa has a bad dream and, like when they were little, she goes to Iwaizumi for comfort





	A Midnight's Romance

“Bye Iwa-chan” Oikawa waved as she climbed out Iwaizumi’s window and into hers.  
This was an almost nightly thing, they both had a top floor bedroom, the roof of the bottom floor stuck out like their own personal balconies so climbing between each room was a piece of cake, and ever since they were little that’s what they did.  
Iwaizumi sat on his bed, Oikawa was the first one to climb across; she’d had a nightmare and decided to break into his room because of it. He’d never admit it out loud but it was a fond memory for him.

~~~~~

“I-Iwa-chan” Iwaizumi was woken by not so gentle tapping. “Wake up!”  
When he finally had opened his eyes he saw Oikawa, in her dark blue nightgown, messy hair and of course she had her stuffed alien plushie, held in a death grip. The second thing he had noticed were the tears streaming down her cheeks, so he sat up slightly.  
“What’s wrong?” he let her climb into his bed, putting her plushie aside in favour of hugging him.  
“I-I had a dream that you weren’t my friend anymore…you don’t hate me do you?”  
Iwaizumi had to bite back a laugh, it’s not that he thought it was funny that she was upset, he was glad it was a bad dream and not something worse.  
“Even though you don’t like bugs, I still like you. You’re my best friend.” He had told her.  
“Promise?”  
“Pinkie promise” he hooked his pinkie with hers as he said it. She smiled and hugged him tighter.  
“You’re my best friend too!”  
She ended up staying the night, worrying her parents half to death.

~~~~~~

Iwaizumi cleaned up the snack packets left behind from their movie marathon, it had seemed so simple then. She was, and still is, his best friend but he wanted more. He had started to notice things about her that he hadn’t before, sure he could put a lot of it down to puberty but it was more than that. He had noticed how beautiful she had grown up to be. She was stereotypically beautiful, you know the whole ‘legs for days’, perfect hourglass figure and larger breasts look with long shiny hair and plump lips to match but that wasn’t what impressed Iwaizumi. What impressed Iwaizumi was her strength, both physical and mental. She was a volleyball player, she worked out and kept fit and used incredible strength to serve the way she did. She was perceptive, god knows it drove him crazy at times but it had its advantages, it made her a daunting opponent and that was something Iwaizumi could appreciate, he knew how hard she worked to get to that point, he guessed he could say he really admired her drive and persistence.  
If someone told him 5 years ago he would have fallen for Oikawa Tooru, his best friend, he would have laughed in their face but here he was, 5 years later just wondering how her lips would feel against his, how her hand would fit in his and how she’d feel in his arms on a night just like this.  
He sighed and got into bed, he couldn’t let himself think too much about the impossible or he’d drive himself insane…or worse, damage his relationship with Oikawa. He pushed her from his mind and eventually fell asleep.

 

~~~  
“Psst, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa poked his face. “Iwa-chan wake up”  
Iwaizumi woke up with a bit of a grumble, squinting his eyes to see who was in his room and hopefully why, squinting them even further when a torch was shone in his eyes.  
“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa’s voice answered one of his two questions.  
“Oikawa?” he took the torch and shone it at her and was immediately hit with nostalgia, she kneeled by his bed in her sleep shirt, which looked suspiciously like the shirt he had lost a few months ago. Her hair was unusually messy and she had her alien plushie from all those years ago one again clutched in her arm tightly. She wasn’t crying now but it was clear that she had been.  
“I…I had a bad dream.” Iwaizumi shuffled over and lifted his blanket, making room for her. She took the invitation and climbed in, shuffling over and hugging him tightly. She pressed her face into his chest and he swore she could feel his heart beating wildly, she had to have been able to. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her decide if she wanted to talk about it. She tangled her legs with his, either completely unaware or uncaring of the effect she had on him.  
“I had a dream that you weren’t my friend anymore…” she spoke softly, she had that dream again? He smiled a bit.  
“Did you accidentally leave my ant farm open again?” He chuckled, recalling the reason for her last ‘you’re not my friend anymore’ nightmare. This earnt him a small giggle and a light swat before she sighed.  
“No…that’s not it.”  
“You know nothin you say is gonna make me hate you.” He ran his fingers through her hair, gently untangling it as he went. She told him everything, even things he would probably rather not hear, he had no idea what she was so worried about, it made him anxious.  
“I…” she paused, he’d never heard this kind of uncertainty in her voice before. “You promise you won’t hate me?”  
“Pinkie promise.” He hooked his pinkie with hers. She smiled a bit and looked away, hiding in the shadows and taking a breath. She opened her mouth to speak but decided against it, instead moving forward.  
Before Iwaizumi even knew what was happening Oikawa’s lips were against his, they were soft and warm and everything he’d imagined and more. He wasted no time in kissing back, drowning in the feeling of her right there, the smell of her shampoo and the joy he felt in that moment, she was actually kissing him! He couldn’t believe it, it all felt so surreal, he almost pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.  
She eventually pulled back, her smile doing weird things to his stomach. She lies back down and snuggled up to him, her whole body much less tense than it had been before.  
Iwaizumi smiled and kissed her forehead, they’d have to talk about this tomorrow but for now, he was happy to lie here, holding Oikawa as she slowly fell asleep, her breathing evening out and her features softening. He kissed her cheeks and pulled the blanket up, wrapping his arms around her.  
“Sleep well” he mumbled into her hair before falling asleep himself


End file.
